


Losses and Gains

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Multi, and blood, because what else do i ever do, but with a sweet ending, details are for the weak, have some feels, slight body horror, talk of limb loss anyway, vague military hand waving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Echo and Fives tell Tup how Echo lost his legs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some feels about Echo/Fives/Tup. Emotional but with a sweet ending.

Tup walked into the bedroom to see Fives and Echo laying together. Fives’ curled tight around Echo, his hand right over the tattoo on Echo’s chest. 

Shit. It’s April eighth, the anniversary of when Echo lost his legs, and almost his life. He usually avoided bothering them on this day. He didn’t know the circumstances in which Echo had lost his legs, besides that had it happened during their time in the military. He _did_ know that it was always a very emotional day for both of them. He felt like he was intruding on something private, just between the two of them.

“Oh-I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Tup stammered out while trying to back out the door.

Echo smiled softly, “It’s okay Tup. Put your things down, and come over. It’s about time we told you what happened.” 

Tup laid down next to Echo, who put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, Fives adjusting to include him in the cuddle.

“You really, don’t need to tell me, if you don’t want to. I know it’s tough for you.” Tup said as he got settled.

“It’s okay, really. To be honest, we should have told you ages ago, but you are right, it’s difficult for us to talk about.” Echo said before giving a soft kiss to the top of Tup’s head.

They lay there in silence, while Echo figured out how to tell the story.

“We were on the way back from a completed mission. Hiking through what was supposed to be a clear field, when Fives clamped down on my shoulder, hard. I didn’t even need him to tell me not to move, I felt the click of the land mine under my foot.”

Echo took a deep breath before continuing, “We knew we didn’t have a choice. They were too sensitive to try and transfer the weight. We had everyone else back away as carefully as possible. Fives was still standing next to, and slightly behind me, hand resting lightly on my chest.

“We didn’t even need to exchange words. At the silent count of three, Fives pulled me back as hard as he could.” Echo paused when Fives whimpered and nuzzled in closer. “As you can tell it wasn’t enough. The blast basically shredded my legs. Luckily we had two medics on hand.” Echo smiled fondly, “Stick and Poke were excellent at their jobs, despite what their names might suggest.

“I don’t remember much, I was in and out most of the time. I just remember Fives carrying me, and never putting me down unless it was completely necessary, until we got to the RV point. We are both convinced that there is no way I would have lived if it hadn’t been for those medics.” Echo hugged Fives a little closer.

“By the time I was airlifted to a hospital with any kind of proper equipment, it was too late. The damage was too extensive, and the wait too long. They were removed that night. Stick and Poke had insisted on sitting in on the operation, we heard they were… difficult to refuse.” 

“On the first year anniversary. We wanted to do something positive to try and, heal some of the bad feelings from the day. Luckily, besides being excellent medical professionals, Stick and Poke are also excellent tattoo artists. They are the ones that gave me Fives’ handprint on my chest, and the diagonal stripes down Fives’ legs.“

“Thank you,” Tup said after a few moments of silence, “for telling me. I am also really glad you are still here. Both of you.” Tup hugged them both as well as he could. “I wish I could meet the medics that helped, and thank them as well.”

“Funny you should mention that,” Fives spoke up for the first time, his voice husky, like he had been crying. Tup honestly couldn’t blame him. “Stick and Poke are going to be in town next month. They are visiting from wherever they had been traveling last. We can barely keep track anymore, they are always going somewhere new.”

Tup snuggled back down into Echo’s chest, wrapping his arm over to Fives,”Wonderful. I’d like that.”

Echo hugged them both tight, and they stayed that way for a long time, comfortable and quiet, happy that they were all alive and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Echo's tattoo is obvious. Imagine Fives' being the blue stripes from his kama down his thighs.


End file.
